


It's Over

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Michael Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is tired of everything, especially fighting with Fiona and tells her so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 5/20/2014 comment fic challenge on Live Journal.

Michael caught Fiona’s hand before it could land on his face in the form of a painful slap. It had been some time since he had seen her this angry, and while it could be a turn on he was just too tired to deal with the whole tirade. “It’s over. It’s done. I’m finished, Fi,” he quietly declared. “You win.”

Fiona heard the fatigue in his voice and she stopped trying to free herself from his grip. She took a step back and really looked at him. To her, he looked shattered and that was something he never let anyone see, not even her. “Michael?”

He gave his head a tiny shake before letting go of her wrist. He turned away to look out the kitchen window not wanting her to see how close he was to truly breaking into tiny pieces. The consequences of the decisions he had been making in the last few years were finally catching up to him and destroying everything he had been trying to protect.

Pushing her anger aside, she walked up to him and slid her arms around his waist resting her cheek against his shoulder. She didn’t say anything because nothing she said would change the events set in motion years ago. Events that eventually led to the complete destruction of his newly reconstructed life beginning with the death of his brother.

They stood that way for several long minutes, and then Fiona pulled away. She gently urged him to turn around. “Let’s go to bed,” she suggested.

“Fi,” Michael softly began. He wasn’t in the mood for sex despite his body’s reaction to her closeness.

“To sleep, Michael,” she gently replied. “We need that a lot more than we need the stress relief we get from sex.”

Michael huffed in amusement since she was right. He didn’t acknowledge that fact out loud and soon he was safely tucked in bed with her tightly wrapped around him. "Sweet dreams, Fi," he whispered as his eyes drifted shut safe in the knowledge that she would be there in the morning.

"You too, Michael," Fiona whispered in return. She gave him a squeeze and a peck on the cheek before settling down to get some rest herself.


End file.
